The widespread adoption of digital handheld devices has led to an increasing number of accessories being introduced to enhance both the usability and functionality of the digital handheld devices. Some of these accessories aid in the reproduction of media content played back using the digital handheld devices.
A category of such accessories which aid in the reproduction of media content from the digital handheld devices relates to docking apparatus for the digital handheld devices. For example, there are docking apparatus like the XDock from Creative Technology Ltd which are able to enhance audio output from a digital handheld devices coupled to the docking apparatus. In addition, there are also a docking apparatus like the Playdock i500 from Creative Technology Ltd which is able to amplify audio output from a digital handheld device coupled to the docking apparatus.
Some docking apparatus allow wireless connection to the digital handheld devices. However, these wirelessly connectable docking apparatus which enable audio output do not vary the audio output in accordance with a position of the digital handheld device. This typically results in audio output which may be less than desirable and as such, the docking apparatus does not effectively enhance both the usability and functionality of the digital handheld devices. In an instance of a wirelessly connectable docking apparatus which enable both image and audio output, currently, the media output also does not vary in accordance with a position of the digital handheld device. This is rather undesirable.
Thus, there are issues pertaining to accessories of digital handheld devices which need to be addressed such that both the usability and functionality of the digital handheld devices are truly enhanced.